Songific:Casey and Birdy
Picture to Burn The song:Picture to Burn The singer: Taylor Swift Meaning: Casey never let her do anything he has State the obvious Birdy didn't get my perfect fantasy I realize you love yourself more than you could ne''ver l''ove me So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy That's fine you won't mind if I say video version line By the way... Chorus:'' I hate that stupid old pizza truck ''Casey never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time As far as I'm concerned you're Just another picture to burn There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here planning my revenge There's nothing stopping me From going out with all of your best friends And if you come around saying sorry to me ''Dai Shi's gonna show you how sorry you'll be Chorus And if you're missing me, You'd better keep it to yourself 'cause coming back around here Would be bad for your health... 'cause I hate that stupid old pizza truck You never let me drive You're a redneck heartbreak Who's really bad at lying So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time In case you haven't heard, I really really hate that... Chorus Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn You're just another picture to burn Baby, burn... Begging on Your Knees ---- Song: Begging on Your Knees Singer: Victiora Justics Meaning: you love lots of girls You had it all the day you told me (told me)you want me I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention 'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intention You did not love me at alll only for my looks Chorus And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve and I mean it. Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through So oh Mr.Player do you feel like the man now? And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out Chorus And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way It was only just a game (you had it all) Chorus (And one day) And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me) Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede) You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me Someone like You by Adele I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now. ''You were married to me before. ''I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I begged I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, " Yeah You'd know how the time flies Only yesterday was the time of our lives We were born and raised In a summer haze Bound by the surprise of our glory days I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded That for me it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I begged I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Yeah Nothing compares No worries or cares Regrets and mistakes They are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you Don't forget me, I begged I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you too Don't forget me, I begged I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." Without You I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you, still without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you, without you I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I, Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night Without you, without you I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you, without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without...you Category:Songfic